Just the two of us
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Arthur comforts a hurt Merlin. Difficult times for both of them. Oneshot. S5. Mourn.


**Yes. Oneshot. Again. I know. I AM working on the mains, I swear. Chapters coming along nicely, I just keep having ideas for these short short little scenes, and I have to note them down, else they wont let me be and I can't concentrate. No complaints I hope? Feedback appreciated. Enjoy~**

**.*.**

The air was chilly in the chambers and Arthur made a mental note to have a bit more wood brought up for the fire.

He took the lid off the water bucket and dipped the cup in it, then as he'd been instructed, took a small bottle containing greenish tincture and tilted it for two drops to fall in the water; then picked up another one, containing whitish liquid and counted five drops, then placing it all back to the table, he took a jar that had some finely ground red powder in it and taking out a spoonful he started to stir it into the water.

It felt odd to do all that. But he found it to be somewhat relaxing in the same time; no wonder Gaius always seemed so relaxed whenever he was working.

He swallowed hard and tossed the spoon back on the table.

Arthur was about to turn away but then caught sight of the honey jar and smiled a little. Better add some of that too, he knew how horrible tonics could taste.

Finally with the medicine ready he headed towards his manservant's chamber.

"I'm going to die." Merlin said spotting the chalice in the blonde man's hand.

"Don't worry, I put some honey in it. It shouldn't be as vile." The king said and held it for the dark haired man to take it.

Merlin sniffed the content of it and noted that the smell wasn't all that bad. He downed the tonic in one go and Arthur couldn't help but feel sympathy once seeing the warlock's grimaces afterwards.

"Foul.."

"I guess the honey didn't help all that much.."

Merlin shook his head.

"But it'll do." He said placing the cup down on the small table next to him and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't mention it." The king said and pulled up a chair next to his manservant's bed and looked at him once he sat down.

Merlin slowly caressed his chest and shoulder and felt the pain going away as the drug started to take effect.

"Still no word from Alice?"

"No." The king shook his head.

"She'll turn up. I'm sure her skills as a healer haven't dimmed and so she will … do a good job. Once she.. she gets here. In the meantime Iseldir will take charge of.." He found his words are trailing off and becoming as unfocused as his thought.

"Merlin." Arthur called out in a low voice.

The warlock didn't look up at him just bit his lower lip and sat quietly, breathing deeply.

"I think you should take a few days off. Visit Ealdor. Go see your mother. No doubt it would do her as well as you some good."

Merlin nodded briefly, eyes still fixed on his blanket over his knees.

"Alright." He agreed quietly and in other circumstances the king would've been impressed his manservant actually listens to him for once; but this wasn't such circumstance.

"Good. I'll arrange for the horses and have our bags packed."

Merlin picked his head up as the young man stood up.

"What? No.. I'll go.. I'll go alone. I'll be fine."

"No, Merlin. There's no way I'm letting you go on such a long trip with an injured shoulder on your own."

"I can take care of myself." He said with a hint of protest. "I can even defend myself."

"I know.." The king said with a chuckle, once again remembering who he is talking to. "But this isn't about magic, Merlin." He said keeping his eyes on his servant and once the blue eyes locked with his they both knew the topic was inevitable.

"I know,. he was like a father to you."

The warlock squeezed his lips together and his eyes suddenly seemed moist as he swallowed.

"I know what he meant to you, and I remember the time that my own father died."

"What does that have to do with this?" The young warlock asked in a deep voice turning away, picking at a loose thread from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Everything." The king said. And his servant glanced up at him again, obviously confused; unable to understand what he's talking about.

"Back when my father died, you slept outside the doors until I finally came out of the hall. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Merlin looked on. He remembered of course, but couldn't open his mouth to say anything, too scared that what might come out will rather be sobs then words; but Arthur continued.

"You told me, you didn't want me to be alone, and I feel the same way now. I don't want you to be alone, Merlin."

The warlock managed a small smile and a nod, as tears ran down his face once more. Arthur gripped his servants' good shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze as the dark-haired sniffed loudly and wiped his face.

It's been a week since the old physician passed away, and he knew how close the old man and Merlin had been; the two of them were certainly closer then Arthur and Uther ever were. That was admirable, and in the same time it made it all the more painful.

Ironic how the old physician stood his ground while Camelot was under attack; tending to the wounded, managing the whole sickbay, giving orders and overseeing the maids as they carried those orders out. Even Merlin managed to get himself wounded in the fight; magic or not, he still was flesh and blood. Then as peace settled over the realm once again, and the people started to get back on their feet, the elderly physician went to bed one evening, and didn't wake the next morning.

He was peaceful; not so much as his devastated ward who marched right into the king's bedroom in his nightshirt and trousers, barefoot with an arm in sling, tears and nose running and not making much sense in his panic.

It's been a week. The panic was gone now, and so was the physician; leaving behind him an emptiness that was silent, deep and hurting. An unseen wound that still seeped and healed only very slowly.

"We'll leave when you are ready." Arthur said quietly. "Just the two of us."

Arthur felt torn as well. Torn about the loss of Gaius, a wise elder that had been around him all his life; torn to see his friend suffering so much because of it. And torn whether to leave Merlin time to mourn and gather himself, or just not let him be alone. Eventually he came to the conclusion, they can all get through the hard times easier, if they stick together.. _like they always have._

"Just the two of us.." Merlin smiled weakly.


End file.
